Obra de Navidad al estilo Cullen
by Selena's Stupid Productions
Summary: La idea es simple. Emmett quiere hacer una obra para Navidad, teniéndolo a él de narrador y a su amada familia de actores; en una mezcla de historias navideñas narradas por Emmett, cualquier cosa puede pasar...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio **

**Emmett POV**

-Comenzemos! Yo Emmett el grande, hare que sus existencias sean…

-Una mierda? Ya lo lograste- me corto Jasper

Mire a Rose con cara de cachorro abandonado mientras Jasper y Edward se partian de la risa en el piso. Es que nunca podemos hacer nada bien en familia? _"por favor, yo quiero responder, yo, yo!-alzando la mano" __**"eh… yo creo que la respuesta aqui no es necesaria" **__"Nunca me dejas contestar nada!-largandose a llorar"_

-Por favor! Es que no podemos hacer esto, aunque sea solo por navidad? Ya callense ustedes!- chanfle, Rose esta cabreada

Que sucede aqui? Bueno, nada en especial… es solo que se me antojo hacer una obra de teatro para Navidad con toda la familia… incluyendo de paso a cierto perro.

-Pero por que tengo que venir yo tambien?-se quejo el chucho ese por… "_milesima octava vez" _gracias.

-Si nosotros sufrimos, pues entonces tu tambien!- _"Cuantas veces le van diciendo eso?" __**"Mmm… creo que desde que puso el trasero aqui…" **_

-Por cierto, que historia interpretaremos? - interrumpio Bella antes de que su adorado novio vampiro se abalanze sobre cierto perro por tener pensamientos indebidos hacia su persona

-Yo tengo el libreto!- empeze a dar saltitos, justo como el duendecillo- Yo mismo lo hi…

-NO!-gritaron todos al unisolo… incluso Rose T T

-Carlisle! Me REHUSO COMPLETAMENTE a actuar un guion hecho por Emmett- Edward tan negativo como siempre… _"en realidad" __**"A eso se le llama realismo"**_

-Oh vamos… que tan malo puede ser? No me respondan- agrego Carlisle rapidamente al ver que todos abrian la boca

-Es que ya nadie me tiene confianza?

Silencio Total

-Esme… me lo prometiste…- mi carita nunca falla

-Oh mi cosita… Todos por favor hagamos lo que dice… recuerden que ya va a ser navidad y Santa nos esta mirando

-De acuerdo…- dijeron todos arrastrando las palabras. No se porque pero creo que solo lo hicieron por la cara de advertencia de Esme

-Podrias Emmett decirnos al menos, de que tratara?- me indico Jasper… siento que de veras no confian en mi _"Halleluja" __**"se dio cuenta"**_

Oh, soy un genio

-Ya lo veran… pero por el momento puedo decirles que es una mezcla de todo. Incluso pondre un villancico!

Bien… yo lo unico que queria era alegrar un poco el ambiente, no tenian porque poner cara de martires… mamaaaa!

**Edward POV**

Por que hago esto? Porque si no Esme va a castigarme prohibiendome intentar comprarle un coche nuevo a Bella

-Sus papeles seran… mmm… veamos, yo sere el narrador de la historia. Ya les ire diciendo a cada uno que hacer- si Emm va a ser el narrador… _oh oh_- Ahora ya podremos empezar!

-Esme querida… de verdad tenemos que hacer esto?- pude escuchar como Carlisle pensaba un "Por favor Dios, que diga que podemos abandonar a Emmett en el primer centro de adopcion que veamos y cambiarlo por un gatito" 

-Buen intento Carlisle- le murmure

-Oh Carlisle, ya sabes lo animado que esta Emm con todo esto, ademas, es Navidad…

"A la porra la navidad" penso Carlisle

-Rose, podemos comenzar ahora?- _**"Ultimamente Emmett ha estado demasiado tiempo con Alice…" **__"Deberemos hacer algo… y pronto" __**"Que te parece jugar a las cartas?" **__"Hecho!" _…ignoren eso

-Eh… nop- Rose te amo! _**"Oiste eso?"**__"Se lo diremos a Bella!" _

-Por que no?- pregunto mi adorado hermano (notese el sarcasmo)

-Porque… porque- Rose giro la cabeza hacia Alice, articulando la palabra "Ayuda"

-Porque tenemos que hacerle una sesion de make over a Bella ahora!-termino mi hermana por ella, dando saltitos. Mientras tanto pude sentir como mi adorado angel temblaba a mi lado

-Pero dijeron que…- Mi Bella tuvo que callarse de golpe al ver que 2 vampiresas le articulaban amenazadoramente un "ni te atrevas"

-Entonces, vamos _Bells_- dijo Rose con un inconfundible tono de amenaza en su voz. Al final, junto con Alice, la tuvo que arrastrar literalmente a su habitacion _"Dios…" __**"Como la compadezco, en serio"**_

-Carlisle?- pregunto Emmett. Es que no se da cuenta de que nadie quiere hacer su maldita obra? _"Hey eso fue trampa, me tocaba a mi!" __**"Pues sorry! Te volvi a ganar en cartas, ja!" **_como pueden jugar poker en mi mente?!? _"en realidad siempre lo hacemos" __**"Y es casino, no poker" **__"De veras crees que vamos a prestar atencion a tu cursileria esa de cuanto quieres a Bella?" _

-Eh… lo lamento Emm, quizas para mañana… ahora creo que me necesitan en el hospital-improviso Carlisle. Esa ni Esme se la cree.

-Pero tu celular no ha sonado en todo el dia- contraataco Emm

-Pero esta a punto de hacerlo- respondio mi padre, sacando su celular del bolsillo y mirandolo atentamente mientras pensaba "Suena… suena cosa maldita suena, no me hagas esto! Recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando te dije que te amaba mas que a Esme…" giro la cabeza y me miro directamente a mi "Edward ni se te ocurra comentarselo a tu madre!" bien… no opinare

**"Ring Ring!"**

-Lo ves Emm?-dijo Carlisle triunfante y con un brillo de alivio en los ojos- Alo? Si Mark, dime… que tengo un paciente ahora? Genial! Ire a verlo enseguida… pero que?- oi claramente en la mente de Carlisle como Mark le decia "Pero Carlisle… dejame decirte que el problema es que la anciana que vino a verte quiere que le quites las arrugas del trasero… ya sabes, tu fama de cirujano esta llegando mas lejos de lo que quieres" _"Puaj!" __**"Prefiero hacer la obra de Emmett antes de eso!" **_tuve que contenerme para no partirme de la risa

Carlisle trago saliva

-Sabes Emm… creo que… no puedo ir hoy al hospital, necesito ir de caza… ya sabes, no quiero perder el control cuando este con mis pacientes- comento Carlisle, cruzando los dedos detras de el

-Pero Carlisle… tu auto-control es perfecto- oi claramente como Carlisle se maldecia por eso en su mente

-Pero bueno ya sabes… eh… ademas, tengo que ir a hablar con Sam para ver lo del tratado, y hace mucho que no veo a Jacob de paso y me gustaria saber que tal esta desde su ultima lesion- _"Viste? El pobre hombre esta desesperado" __**"Le puede dar a un vampiro un paro cardiaco?" **_quien sabe…

-Pero… Jacob esta a tu lado- señalo Emmett, apuntando con su dedo al chucho quien le sonrio a mi ahora histerico padre en señal de disculpa

No me pregunten como porque yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, pero en menos de un segundo vi como Carlisle tomaba a Jake de los costados y lo tiraba con toda su fuerza por la ventana, lanzandolo varios kilometros

-Bueno… pues AHORA no lo esta. Voy por el, adios!- dicho y hecho salio corriendo de la sala, dejandonos a todos con la boca abierta

Silencio de nuevo

-Esme?-continuo Emmett, como si nada hubiese pasado

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que ir a cambiar la ventana que rompio tu padre- _"Hey eso no es justo!" __**"Esa fue una excusa demasiado simple!" **_Aunque no lo crean, Esme es la mas lista de todos nosotros, incluso juntos.

-Jasper?

-No Emmett… y ni me pongas cara de cordero degollado porque no funciona! Para tu informacion, yo mato animales para vivir- le dijo este mientras trataba de adormecer a Emmett con sus poderes

-Jazz…-susurre bajito- dejame decirte que como vampiros nosotros NO dormimos

"Mierda, lo olvide" penso "No es justo, con Bella siempre funciona"

-Por favor Jazz…- le repitio Emmett, esta vez tomando el extremo inferior de la camisa de este y jalando, justo como un bebe que le pide a su madre chocolate

-No

-Por que no?

-Porque… eh… debo… debo ir a ayudar a Alice!

-Pero ella no necesita ayuda ahora… vamos por favor! Mira, si lo haces, no le dire a Alice que estas usando su ropa interior- … _"Pagame!"__**"Demonios…"**_

-Quien te dijo… digo… yo no uso ropa interior de Alice!- grito Jasper

(Alice, desde el piso de arriba)

-Jazz! Crei haberte pedido que no dejes tus tangas tiradas en el piso! Por cierto, esta tanga rosa no es mia?

Silencio Total otra vez

-Decias Jazz?-pregunte ironico

-Callate Edward! Eh… creo que voy a ir a recoger mis… digo, la ropa de Alice que esta en el suelo, que diria Esme si viese tal desorden?- y con eso salio corriendo hacia la proteccion de Alice, pensando un "Alice mi tanga rosa noooo! Devuelvemela Bella, no es tuya!" no quiero ver las imagenes _"Bien que si" **"Creo que quizo decir que tal vez las de Bella si, pero no los recuerdos de Jasper posando en ese... traje" **"Ah"_

-Eddie?-mierda, soy el ultimo

-Nop

-Pero…- lo corte antes de que pudiese decir algo

-Mira!- apunte a un lugar cualquiera del jardin- un pato que baila la macarena!

-Patito, esperame!- grito Emmett, luego de salir corriendo tras la direccion que le señale. Idiota.

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

Estaba tumbado en el sofa de la sala, escuchando musica mientras pensaba en Bella _"Querras decir…" __**"Mientras veias a Bella semi-desnuda en la mente de tus hermanas" **_Shhh! Alguien podria oirlos! Shhh… bien, decia… estaba descansando tranquilo hasta que…

-Oye Edward no hay ningun pato bailando la macarena en el jardin- me dijo el idio… digo, mi hermano haciendo puchero

-Ay Emmett… -le dije parandome- tanto musculo y tan poco cerebro.

-A que te refieres?-me exijio, con tono ultrajado

-No hay ningun estupido pato bailando la macarena, a eso me refiero!-le escupi. Ups…

-Te odio Edward!- me grito, fingiendo llorar. Rode los ojos

-Tambien te quiero Emm- le dije con un suspiro. Iva a volver a recostarme en el sofa hasta que oi un _click _en la cabeza de Emmett _"Jeje en realidad fue Lilith" __**"Perdon, es que estaba bajando la palanca" **__"Hasta que por fin sales! Crei que te habias atorado en el baño" __**"Es que los frejoles que me trage hoy hicieron efecto" **_Esperen un segundo… desde cuando ustedes pueden… defecar, en mi mente? _"Desde siempre" __**"Pero lo malo es que a veces se atora y debemos llamar a un plumero" **__"Plumero?" __**"Si, esa cosa. En ingles es plumber, o no?" **__"Animal se dice cocinero! Que nivel por Dios!" __**"Bueno ya que importa" **__"Pusiste el letrero que te dije?" __**"Sep" **_que letrero? _"Para evitar que se atore otra vez y de paso recordarnos cagar con moderacion, hicimos un letrero que dice:" __**"Prohibido cagar mas de un kilo, feliz navidad" **_… no opinare. Estaba tan concentrado en la conversacion interna de mi mente _"No, que va"_** _"Externa, fijate"_** que lo que me dijo Emmett al momento siguiente me tomo desprevenido

-No sabes cuanto he esperado a que me digas eso…- lo unico que recuerdo fue que al microsegundo siguiente estaba tumbado en el sofa, con Emmett encima mio tratando de besarme

-Emmett quitate de encima! No te atrevas a tocarme, Emmett!!

-Pero que…- _oh oh_… por favor, diganme que no es lo que yo creo que es… _"Ah, no quieres que te digamos que esa fue la voz de Bella, ultrajada?" __**"O que ese flash que estas viendo ahora es Jasper tomando fotografias?" **__"O que lo que sientes en la cara es a Emmett besandote?" __**"o que…" **_YA!

Trate de quitarme como pude a Emmett… y no lo logre. Tuve que esperar a que Alice, con la excusa de ir a comprar una grua, se jalara a Bella al centro comercial

**5 HORAS DESPUES, EN LA MISMA POSICION**

De algun modo (y no se como) se me estaban acalambrando los musculos tratando de mantener a Emmett lejos de mi. Habian pasado Dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que por fin Alice volvio con la dichosa grua a sacarme a Emmett de encima. Crei que por fin seria libre pero no… Alice tuvo que insistir en leer el manual primero

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

Alice comenzo a opinar sobre el manual, que la letra era demasiado pequeña y gracias a Dios que tenia vista vampirica, que los colores de la portada no combinaban con el color de las letras, que esto y lo otro, mientras yo seguia aqui como imbecil tratando de alejar a Emmett de mi... sin mucho exito por cierto _"total, esta literalmente encima tuyo" **"No estas apoyando Gabrielle" **"Entonces que hacemos?" **"Bailemos la macarena!"** "Wiii!"_

**1 HORA DESPUES, LUEGO DE QUE ALICE TERMINARA DE CRITICAR EL MANUAL Y TRABAJAR ANTES DE SACAR DE QUICIO A EDWARD**

Gracias a mi fuerza, la de Jasper, la de Rose, la de Carlisle, la de Esme, la poca de Bella y el de la grua (con Alice manejandola luego de leer el manual) logre quitarme a esa montaña de musculo con poco cerebro de encima. Creo que fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida

-Ya que estamos ahora todos reunidos- dijo cierto… respira Edward.- Y por lo vista ya terminaron de hacer todo lo que tenian que hacer… ESCENA UNO!

"Mierda." Pensamos todos a la vez (por la cara de Bella, puedo apostarlo) estas seran unas largas semanas…

**Wiiii! Esta es mi idea estupida para Navidad **_"La cual tu, por cierto, no celebras" _**Cierra el pico Gabrielle! Como decia, vivan las obras Navideñas! Llevo soñando con esto desde hace mucho, algo asi como **_**"3 dias?" **_**callanse ambas! Bueno como sea, pienso terminar esto para el 25 **_"Pero navidad es el 24…" __**"No, esa es la vispera…" **_**Como sea.**

**Por cierto, ****que historias creen que deberia poner, tomando en cuenta que esto sera una mezcla?**** Byee, cualquier idea ya sea para dar sugerencias o para mandarme a mi y a mis conciencias **_"O tal vez solo a ti" _**A la reverenda Sara, pueden hacerle click al botoncito sexy de color verde de abajo.**


	2. Mary Jazz

**Emmett POV**

-Ya todos tienes sus guiones?- wiiii! Por fin comenzaremos! _"Ya era hora" _

Todos asintieron, como si estubiesen aceptando sus penas de muerte. Incluso Esme

-Oh vamos, donde quedo el amor familiar?- ni bien dije esto, Edward se alejo de mi unos… _**"185 pasos" **_pero si fue el quien dijo que me queria! Y yo no puedo negarle mi amor a quienes lo quieran **(N/a… y de fans: Damelo a mi, damelo a mi!!) **Eh… creo que cambie de idea

-Empieza esto de una maldita vez Emmett, hazlo antes de que Bella sufra un paro cardiaco y Edward se abalanze encima tuyo para destazarte- susurro Jasper, y ni siquiera se porque si sabe que todos podemos oirlo

Trage saliva. Por que siempre vamos a la violencia? _"Porque…" __**"No lo respondas" **__"Nunca me dejas opinar!-largandose a llorar" __**"Ya… tranqui…"**_

Todos se movieron en las posiciones que les indique antes mientras que yo, disimuladamente me acerque al masetero que Esme habia puesto en la esquina desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Estaba en el lugar perfecto, desde ahi se podia ver todo el escenario improvisado que le habia pedido a Alice que hiciera. Puse la camara debajo de la tierra con el lente en la superficie, perfectamente camuflageado para que grabase todo.

Despues de todo, Alice solo esta viendo que Bella se vea como la Barbie perfecta mientras que Edward se mantendra alejado de mi mente mientras piense en… bueno… ya saben

-Emmett?-pregunto Esme.

-Claro, ya es hora de comenzar pero debo advertirles una cosa… puede que esto sea algo peligroso y no quiero arriesgarlos- dije esto con mi voz mas seria- asi que si alguien se quiere retirar, que lo diga ahora…

-Yo quiero!-grito Edward mientras alzaba la mano

-Callate Edward!-mire al resto- y ustedes ni se atrevan a hacerlo tambien!

-Ahh…-dijeron todos completamente descepcionados, bajando las manos. Cobardes

-Bien, ejem!-tosi para que volviesen a sus posiciones- Toma

**Por fin, la bendita historia de Navidad por Emmett Cullen **

_"Salvese quien pueda!" __**"Vampiros, conciencias y anti-conciencias primero!" **__"Y que hay de Bella?" __**"A quien le importa? Corre!!" **__"Pero estamos dentro de la mente de Emmett…" __**"Mierda… fue un placer haberte conocido" **__"Igual yo…-mirandose mutuamente" __**"A quien demonios tratamos de estafar? A la porra con todo!" **_

**Disculpen las interrupciones, ahora si vamos con la historia**

**Narrador (Emmett):** En un lugar fantastico y maravilloso, donde los pajaros cantan, las hadas vuelan por doquier y solo hay paz y tranquilidad… pero que mierda estoy diciendo, ni a la caca de mi perro le gustaria vivir aqui!

**Todos:** Emmett!!

**Emmett:** Que? Ok, ok ya entendi, tranquilos… es que no me tienen paciencia o que? _"…" __**"…" **_buuu

**Narrador (Emmett):** Bien como decia, en este lugar donde todo se hace realidad, vivia una dulce muchachita que deseaba pasar la Navidad en felicidad, con el amor de su vida…

Silencio

**Narrador (Emmett): **Ejem! Dije… HABIA UNA DULCE MUCHACHITA QUE DESEABA PASAR LA NAVIDAD EN FELICIDAD, CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA!

**Mary Jazz (Jasper):** Por que tengo que ser yo la chica? Por que no Bella?!?

**Emmett:** Porque ella no es lo suficiente bonita como para eso!

**Edward:** oye hij…

**Esme:** Edward! Tu vocabulario! (mirando a todas partes) Hay niños leyendo esto…

**Edward:** perdon

Ahora, mientras yo tomo un descanso, todos nosotros tratamos de no partirnos de la risa viendo aparecer a Jasper con un vestido y maquillaje que Alice tan amablemente le puso. Al parecer, de todos, la unica que realmente disfruta de todo esto es Alice _"Obvio, le dijiste que se encargara del vestuario" __**"Pero… ya le dijiste que papel hara luego?" **_eh… nop, y espero que no se de cuenta, estoy tratando de no decidirme aun

**Narrador (Emmett): **Era una chica adorable y delicada, con mejillas sonrosadas y el hermoso cabello completamente lacio y rubio como el oro…

**Todos: **(mirando al pobre de Jasper, en vestido y maquillado… ah, ya dije que todos estaban tratando de contenerse la risa?)

**Narrador (Emmett): **Esta dulzura era una pequeña niña que pertenecia a una familia acomodada que, a pesar de ser Navidad, se encontraban lejos de donde ella se encontraba, razon por la cual la pequeña estaba sola y triste…

**Mary Jazz (Jasper): …**

**Emmett: **Leelo!

**Mary Jazz (Jasper): **(suspirando y pensando que el mundo lo odia) Oh, en estos nevados dias… el unico deseo que le pido a Santa (susurrando muy bajito) es que mande a Emmett a la…

**Todos: **Jasper!

**Jasper: **Al menos podrian darme una razon logica por la cual YO tengo que ser la CHICA?!?

**Alice: **Porque tu te ves mejor en el vestido que hice Jazz…

**Jasper: **(mirandose en el espejo del fondo) deveras piensas eso?

**Todos: **…

**Jacob: **Y luego me dicen mariquita a mi…

**Emmett: **Estan arruinando mi historia! Corte! Vayamos a comerciales…

**Comerciales Na****videños por Emmett Cullen**

**Jacob: **(Disfrazado de Santa Clause) Queridos hermanos, en estos tiempos les pido que, dejando de lado todo el comercio en comprar regalos y los deseos de cenar ese bendito pavo de una vez, les pedimos a todos que por favor no olviden el verdadero significado de la Navidad: Celebrar el nacimiento del niño Dios quien nos salvo a todos y sobre todo pasarlo con nuestros seres queridos, llenandonos de amor familiar.

**Emmett: **Perfecto, Corte!

**Jacob: **Por la Sara ya era la put(sonidito de piiiiiiii de censurado) hora, ya me estaba cag(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) de calor en esta cosa!

**Edward: **Emmett… esa cosa sigue encendida

**Emmett: **Mierda… (mirando a la camara) Eh… queridos amigos mios… dejenme decirles que esto no es lo que parece, todo tiene una explicacion, veran… nuestro Santa por el momento esta fumado e ido en ustedes-saben-que por lo que…

**Todos: **Emmett!

**Emmett: **Mejor volvamos a la historia…

**De vuelta a la historia**

**Mary Jazz: **(poniendo voz aguda… mientras que todos piensan que se paso de gay) Oh, el unico deseo que le pido a Santa (tomando el borde de su vestido y balanceandolo un poco… creo que Alice se paso con sus elogios hacia su imagen) es que me permita encontrar el chocolate verdadero para esta Navidad…

**TODOS: **Chocolate? No sera "amor"?

**Emmett: **Callense! Esta es mi historia! Sigamos…

**Narrador (Ya saben que es Emmett): **Una vez dicho el deseo que inquietaba todo su ser, aparecio de la nada una hermosa hada madrinaque le dijo…

Silencio Sepulcral

**Narrador: **UN HADA MADRINA QUE LE DIJO…

Sonido de grillos

**Emmett: **Carlisle!

**Esme: **Tranquilo querido, puedes hacerlo…

**Hada Madrina (Carlisle): **(Poniendo voz aguda, _casi_ como la que puso Jasper) Oh Querida…

**Jacob: **(interrumpiendo a Carlisle) jajajaja!

**Esme: **(tomando a Jacob por los brazos y lanzandolo por la ventana… sep, es la segunda vez en el dia) No se ustedes pero a mi me tenia harta

**Edward: **Esa es mi madre!

**Esme: **Carlisle querido, sigue

**Hada Madrina (Carlisle): **Ni modo… (suspirando) Oh Querida, soy yo, tu hada Madrina (Carlisle ve un letrero que le puso Emmett al frente donde dice: sacude tu varita!) Emmett no voy a hacer esa mariconada!

**Emmett: **Esme!

**Esme: **Carlisle!

**Hada Madrina (Carlisle): **(sacudiendo la estupida varita de goma que le dio Alice) Asi que mi adorada Mary Jazz, esta noche para que se cumpla tu sueño de encontrar el chocolate perfecto, seras visitada por 4 espiritus… suerte

**Bella: **No eran 3?

**Emmett: **El que hace la historia aqui soy yo! Sigamos…

**Narrador (Emmett): **Una vez dicho esto, la hermosa, alta, rubia y… musculosa? (mirando a Carlisle) aunque no tanto como yo desaparecio de vista, dejando a la pobre Mary Jazz desconcertada. Aun preguntandose que mier(piiiiiiiiiii) pasa aqui, la pequeña comenzo a dar vueltas por toda la habitacion hasta que de improvisto el reloj marco las 9pm y todas las luces sin exepcion alguna se apagaron, dejando la habitacion a oscuras _"No tarado, que va" __**"Dejandola sexy, fijate" **_

**Mary Jazz: **(Dramatisando… exageradamente) oh, por fin tendre la oportunidad de conocer al chocolate de mis sueños! (comenzando a saltar por toda la habitacion) lalalala! Pero que sera de mi ahora?

**Emmett: **(mirando a Alice) Alice?

**Alice: **Eh… Jasper cariño… te pedi que actuaras como mujer… pero tampoco _tanto, _quieres? Solo lo necesario

**Jasper: **Perdon

**Narrador: **Ejem! Al estar sumida en sus cavilaciones, Mary Jazz noto como una nube purpura brotaba de la nada, apareciendo casi al instante frente a sus ojos…

**Viva el suspenso! Pudranse con el -.- jeje mentira era broma! Quien sera el primer espiritu… o no espiritu? Veanlo en el proximo capitulo!**

**PD: Si lo se, se me paso un poquito la mano con Jasper **_**"Un poquito?" **__"Se volvio gay por tu culpa!" _**Mentira es culpa de Alice! Dios sabe que le dijo sobre su imagen… **_**"Por cierto…" **__"Chocolate? No sera una historia E&b?" _**No se porque me preguntan si estan en mi mente pero si! De algun modo lo sera… pero la mision mas elemental sera el chocolate! Si lo se… estoy loca… mami no me lleves al psicologo me da mieditooo! Buuu. Byee**


	3. El Cascacocos

**Siguiendo con la historia**

**Narrador: **Ante los ojos sorprendidos de la muchacha, envuelta en una nuve purpura, aparecio una encantadora silueta que de algun modo le recordo a su madre…

**Espiritu Esmico (N/A: no pregunten): **Mary Jazz por Dios, que no te dije que te cortes esas uñas?!?

**Narrador: **Sip, definitivamente le recordaba a su madre

**Mary Jazz: **(Dramatisando) oh, pero quien eres tu?

**Espiritu Esmico: **Soy la primera fantasma que…

**Mary Jazz: **Fantasma? Eso significa que ya estas muerta?

**Espiritu Esmico: **Yo… (sollozando) yo… la vida es tan injustaa! (echandose a llorar)

**Emmett: **Jasper! Eso no aparece en el libreto!

**Jasper: **Perdon, tuve curiosidad

**Carlisle: **(aun en su estupido disfraz de hada… mas o menos parecido al de campanita de Peter Pan) Esme cariño estas bien?

**Esme: **No… (sollozo) claro que no! para empezar yo… yo estoy muerta! (sollozo) y segundo… por que estas usando mi vestido?

**Carlisle: **Eh… yo bueno este…

**Lo lamentamos, pero debido a problemas con los actores dejamos la obra por mientras**

**Edward POV**

Mientras Carlisle abrazaba a Esme consolandola de que la muerte no es tan mala… y de paso explicandole por que estaba usando su vestido, yo abrazaba a mi adorada Bella… gracias a Dios Emmett no esta planeando hacer nada con ella… aun.

-Tranquila, Esme cariño…- seguia Carlisle

-Esme, tenemos que continuar la historia… aun ni siquiera llegamos al final… -decia Emmett haciendo puchero.- Ademas, tu estas muerta al igual que todos nosotros porque para empezar un hijo tuyo murio cuando nacio, haciendo que tu te tires de un acantilado desde una gran altura, sacandote la mier(piiiiiiiii) para que luego Carlisle te convierta en una vampiresa condenada por toda la eternidad, sin alma segun Edward y…

El tarado no pudo continuar ya que Esme volvio a romper a llorar (o bueno, sollozar fuertemente), sumandole al hecho de que en este momento Carlisle lo esta haciendo pure… literalmente

-Tranquila cielo, no le hagas caso a este…-suspiro sonoramente, contando hasta 10- que te parece si dejamos a este en una perrera y adoptamos a un precioso bebe?

-Pero es que…-Esme no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz muy aguda que venia del vestibulo.

Todos buscamos con la mirada el lugar proveniente de la voz y casi se nos cae la mandibula con lo que vimos. Al parecer Alice habia tomado muy en serio todo eso del vestuario ya que incluso habia puesto una mini tienda de vestidos, con probador incluido…

Hablando de probador

-Alice, ayuda! Ay no me puedo decidir!- decia la voz aguda de Jasper, con una mezcla de desesperacion

-Que tal este Jazz?-le dijo Alice pasandole por detras de la cortina de donde se encontraba este un vestido amarillo canario

-No, por supuesto que no!-replico con su voz chillona, ultrajado- el amarillo hace que me vea gorda!… Digo, gordo! Si, eso…

-Mmm… y que tal este negro?-dijo Alice pacientemente, pasandole un vestido negro corto

-Me queda perfecto! Mira Allie, hasta parece que tengo escote- _"Gay!" __**"siempre lo sospeche" **_–creo que me quedare con este!-y le paso esta vez a Alice el dichoso vestido para que se lo ponga en su… wtf desde cuando Jasper tiene un camarote?

Aun con cara de WTF, Emmett se acerco a las cortinas que constituian el probador que habia instalado Alice y, jalandolas hasta destrozarlas, dejo al descubierto a un Jasper en… tanga y brasier?

-Oh por Dios no me miren!-replico mi ex-hermano (a partir de ahora niego todo parentezco con el) cubriendose como podia con las cortinas destrozadas

Silencio mortal

- …lindo sosten-comento Rose

-Oh, te gusta? Lo compre en Victoria's Secret!- …

Sonido de grillos

-Familia… que les parece si vamos a comerciales?- dijo Emmett, tratando por primera vez en su vida de salvar el momento

Asentimos fervientemente

**Comerciales Navide****ños por Emmett Cullen**

**Mike Newton: **En fiestas como estas, les queremos recordar a todos nuestros televidentes que, como siempre, la union hace la fuerza y… que mejor modo de demostrarselo que con un buen ejemplo?

(aparece Mike detras de una mesa. A un lado de esta se encuentra un trozo delgado de madera; al otro, se encuentran varios trozos gruesos de madera unidos con una cinta)

-Este pequeño trozo- tomando el trozo de madera delgado- al estar solo es muy facil de destruir

Nuestro amado Mike por el momento esta tratando de partir la dichosa tabla de madera…fracasando. Esto va a tomarse su tiempo

**Mike Newton:** Jeje esperen un minuto… en seguida se destrozara… en cualquier momento…

3 HORAS DESPUES… sin ningun resultado satisfactorio

**Mike Newton: **Bien… (de la nada, toma una sierra electrica desde detras de la mesa y la corta _casi _completamente, dejando una pequeña astilla uniendo los trozos) Lo ven? Cuando se esta solo, es muy facil ser derrotado…

Ahora nuestro adorado Mike esta intentando destrozar la pequeña astilla que une los 2 trozos de madera

MEDIA HORA DESPUES, LUEGO DE UN TITANICO ESFUERZO DE PARTE DE MIKE… Y NUEVAMENTE LA AYUDA DE UNA SIERRA, LA DICHOSA MADERA SE ROMPE

**Mike Newton:** Lo vieron? -dijo Mike, sudando- al estar solo, la derrota es lo mas seguro - muestra los 2 trozos de madera partidos- pero en cambio, al estar un union, la victoria es lo mas asegurado -concluyo enseñando los otros trozos gruesos de madera que estaban unidos con la cinta, tratando inutilmente de quebrarlos para mostrar a que mier(piiiii) se refiere con eso de la union.

**Seth:** (apareciendo detras de las camaras) Oh, dame eso!

**(N/A: Imaginense a Seth pero de la estatura de un niño de 15 años bajito)**

De una sola presion, las trozos gruesos de madera se rompieron hasta convertirse en polvo ante la fuerza de nuestro licantropo adolecente favorito, dejando al tarado de Mike con la boca abierta

**Seth:** Aqui tienes

**Mike Newton:** …

**Edward:** Seth… acabas de cag(piiiii) el mensaje del comercial

**Seth:** Es que me estaba dando calambre sosteniendo la maldita camara, esperando a que esta enclenque logre romper la maldita astilla!

**Edward:** Bueno… te doy la razon a eso

De vuelta a la sala de los Cullen

**Emmett POV**

Bueno, debo admitir que fue una pesima idea poner a Newton en ese comercial, creo que lo mejor sera poner al perro la proxima vez _"Vean en nuestro proximo episodio…" __"Villancicos Navideños al estilo Emmett" _Hey! Estan dando Spoilers! Pero bueno…

Ahora que Esme ya esta tranquila y Jasper acaba de terminar de oir la charla sexual que le dio Carlisle, volvamos a la historia

**A la historia de nuevo**

**Espiritu Esmico:** Bien, como te decia querida, soy la primera en traerte este mensaje: Deberas ir a la tierra de muy, muy estupido a preguntarle al hada reina sobre lo que tu corazon anhela. Mi compañero vendra en cualquier momento a traerte a un guia, aquel que te guiara siempre y cuando lo ayudes con lo que mas desea…

**Mary Jazz:** Que se pudra! Puedo llegar sola

**Espiritu Esmico:** Si la vida fuese tan facil querida… Sera mejor que vayas haciendo tu maleta pero asegurate de llevar solo lo necesario

**Narrador:** Y dicho esto desaparecio, dejando a la pobre Mary Jazz mas confundida que la (piiiii)

**Todos:** Emmett!

**Emmett:** Que? Ok, ok, ya entendi

**Narrador:** Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la calle (para no hacerla larga) se encontraba el cascacocos

**Jacob:** (en silla de ruedas, curandose) cascacocos? No era cascanueces?

**Emmett:** que parte de "Esta es mi historia", no entienden?

Con el cascacocos

**Narrador:** Al otro lado de la calle, exactamente a 2 cuadras de distancia de donde se encontraba nuestra adorada Mary Jazz, habia un cascacocos solitario que era agobiado por el dolor de no tener amor en su corazon

Silencio

**Lo lamentamos, pero por el momento mostraremos una charla representando los problemas de produccion**

**Emmett****: **Cascacocos? Se supone que tienes que salir…

**Edward: **(en el sofa, lejos del escenario) ni a bala, Emmett

**Emmett: **Pero Eddie… (haciendo puchero) eres el cascacocos… es un papel muy importante

**Edward: **Y?

**Emmett:**Y mira que te di un papel masculino…

**Edward: **Y un bledo! No pienso meterme en esa cosa

**Emmett: **Bueno pues entonces plan B… Jacob, quieres la escena romantica tu?

**Jacob: **Claro que la quie…

Lamentablemente nuestro adorado Jake no pudo continuar ya que Edward reacciono rapidamente ante la frase de Emmett. Adivinen cual fue su reaccion? Sacar volando por la ventana al chucho ese… por tercera vez en el dia. A veces pensamos que este programa no seria lo mismo sin esa escena pero bueno, vayan agradeciendo que puede curarse rapido o si no tendriamos que usar de nuevo a Newton para los comerciales… Dios sabe que Seth obtuvo fuertes calambres musculares sosteniendo la video grabadora mientras el idiota intentaba partir la maldita astilla

**Edward: **Dame ese estupido disfraz!

Sep, eso significa tambien que nuestro Eddie acepto su papel de Cascacocos, Halleluja!

Ahora, sin mas demoras, volvamos a la historia

**Cascacocos (Edward): **otro dia aqui, solo… (solto un suspiro. Vaya, si que es un buen actor)

**Narrador: **Mientras el Cascacocos cavilaba sobre su infortunio, aparecio en la habitacion envuelta en una nube verde, una adorable figura que exclamo al verlo…

Y dale con el estupido sonidito de grillos

**Emmett: **Carlisle… no me hagas empezar de nuevo

**Carlisle: **Pero se supone que yo soy el hada madrina!

**Emmett: **Y tambien seras el resto de las hadas

**Carlisle: **Pero por que?!?

**Emmett: **Porque nos estamos quedando sin personal asi que, apurate!

**Esme: **Carlisle cariño… recuerda dar el ejemplo de "no a la violencia"

**Carlisle: **(murmurando bajito) a la mier(piiiiiii) con eso…

**Narrador: **Aparecio en la habitacion una adorable figura que al verlo exclamo:

**Espiritu Carlitico: **Emmett es un (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)!!!

**Todos: **Carlisle! Eso no aparece en el libreto

**Carlisle: **Lo siento, es que tenia que decirlo

**Narrador: **Ejem! Aparecio en la habitacion la estupida y adorable figura de mier(piiiii) que exclamo:

**Espiritu Carlitico: **(En su disfraz de Campanita) Oh, Cascacocos! He tenido que venir aqui urgentemente por (murmurando bajito: aparte de la culpa de un tarado) el simple hecho de que por fin tendras la oportunidad de tener al amor de tu vida! Te la mostrare a cambio de que te hagas responsable de guiar a cierta jovencita con nuestra gran hada reina, te quedo claro?

**Cascacocos: **En serio? Pues entonces adelante, las misiones son lo mio! Por cierto… como llegaremos?

**Espiritu Carlitico: **Llegaremos envueltos en una nube verde que nos llevara directo a nuestro destino

**Cascacocos: **Genial! En serio?

**Espiritu Carlitico: **Claro que no idiota, que crees, que el polvo de hada no cuesta o que? Iremos a pie, total, esta de aca a 2 cuadras

**Cascacocos: **…

**Narrador: **Luego de caminar sus dos largas y exhaustivas cuadras -Toda una odisea- Llegaron a la mansion que constituia la casa de Mary Jazz, encontrandola a esta realizando las ordenes del Espiritu Esmico: Empacar solo lo necesario

**Mary Jazz: **Veamos, mi secadora, mi rizador de cabello, mi esmalte, vestidos, la lap-top, television portatil…

**Cascacocos: **(ironia) Solo lo necesario, eh?

**Narrador: **En el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, Mary Jazz quedo completamente prendida del Cascacocos, al igual que este de ella; naciendo asi un precioso roman…

**Edward: **Emmett espera! WTF te refieres con eso?!?

**Mary Jazz: **Oh, mi principe a llegado! (tirandose encima de Edward)

**Edward:** Jasper quitate de encima! Emmett, que demonios significa esto?!? No otra vez!!

**Emmett: **Te dije que te daria la escena romantica… nunca dije con quien

**Mary Jazz: **Besame amor mio! (acercandose peligrosamente a Edward… aunque tecnicamente ya esta encima suyo)

**Edward: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**

* * *

**

**Bien… definitivamente volvi a Jasper mas gay de lo que me imagine XD pobre Edward… por cierto, se supone que debi haber terminado esto el 25 pero por problemas con… eh… problemas digestivos (a mis padres se les dio por celebrar la Navidad a su modo O.o y por culpa de un tarado terminamos comiendo pato con chocolate… diarrea masivaa! XD) y porque quize hacerlo un poquito mas largo… espero terminarlo para el 5 de Enero :D **


	4. Problemas con Santa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son...**

**Emmett: De Stephenie Meyer, si, si, lo sabemos! **

**Nota: Solo una aclaracion; durante las escenas de la obra o las escenas de los "comerciales", el punto de vista siempre sera del director de todo, osea, de Emmett. **

**Emmett: Wiiiiiiiii!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Luego de sacar a Jazz de encima de Edward (menos mal que Alice aun no se habia deshecho de la grua), le dejamos la tarea a Carlisle de tener una charla sexual con Jasper mientras nosotros arreglabamos algunos detalles de produccion.

-No Emmett! No lo hare otra vez!… y no pongas cara de payaso triste porque no te sale!-me grito cuando trataba de hacerle tomar de nuevo su papel _"Te dije que no seria facil" _

-Pero Eddie… te veias lindo en tu traje de Cascacocos…

-NO!

-Bueno… ya entendi- murmure haciendo puchero _"Si no funciona por las buenas…" __**"Funcionara por las malas!"**_- Oh, Beeeeella!

-No te atrevas!- me grito Edward. Aguafiestas.

-Que no se atreva a que, Edward?-Bella al rescate!

-Bella… puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-utilize mi cara de payaso triste numero 13 para esto y, al parecer, funciono.

-Claro Emm… de que quieres hablarme?- hay que ser para caer en esto luego de… _"345 veces de uso" __**"De veras?" **__"Llevo la cuenta de todo querida" _santa cachucha…

-Veras Bella… es la primera vez que celebramos la navidad con una humana y queria que… queria que fuese algo especial!-grite llorando mientras me lanzaba a su regazo. Edward lo unico que pudo hacer fue gruñir.-Pero resulta que el Señor perfecto no-pienso-colaborar-y-puedo-leer-tu-mente-idiota no nos va a ayudar!

-Oh… -murmuro Bella con cara de lastima. Justo en la trampa…

-Bella no lo escuches, es una tram…-jaja, buen intento Eddie pero lamentablemente gane! JA!

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen pero como te atreves a hacerle esto!-le grito Bella furiosa, wiiiii!- Ve y haz esa obra, AHORA!

-Si querida…-suspiro Edward antes de tirarme un jarron a la cara.

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**Carlisle POV**

-Y bien Jazz, dime- tome una imagen de tinta y se la mostre- que ves aqui?

-Mmm… oh, ya se!- mas le vale que sea bueno - un vestido rosa con encajes blancos en los extremos y… mmm… un estampado de flores al lado izquierdo!

Me quede mirando la imagen con cara de WTF… si le mostre un mapa de america! Ademas, esta en blanco y negro… _**"A la porra con esto"**_

-Mira Jasper!-le grite tirando la imagen detras de mi- TU eres HOMBRE, de acuerdo?

-Si, por supuesto… yo soy cien por ciento macho!

Cerre el pico ante su comentario… pense en decirle que un hombre macho no usa ni brasier ni tanga pero supuse que me vendria con eso de las comodidades… otra vez. _"Recurre al plan B!" _cual plan B?_**"Que viva la confederacion!" **_Cierto! Como demonios no se me ocurrio antes? _"Admitelo" __**"Te salvamos el trasero"**_

-Jazz, eres un soldado de la confederacion, cierto?

-POR SUPUESTO!-grito, poniendose en posicion de firmes y… pero de donde rayos saco esa estupida banderita? _"Creo que fue una mala idea…"_

-Entonces, como el Mayor Jasper Whitlock sabras que todo buen soldado… JAMAS se pone tanga, CIERTO? Y TAMPOCO se pone el estupido brasier de su esposa!-le grite en la cara, lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.

Pero al menos, funciono. Vi claramente como un _click _sonaba en al cabeza de Jasper quien bajaba la cabeza, completamente avergonzado.

-Carlisle yo…-dudo un momento y luego prosiguio- tienes raz…

-Tranquilo Jasper…-lo interrumpi. Tampoco queria que se sintiera culpable.- Hubo una vez un buen rey que en media reunion dijo…

-Jazz!! Este vestido te quedara genial, tesoro!- Hubiese dicho mi perfecto discurso si no fuese porque a los… _"dos milisegundos despues" _llego el pixie endemoniado _**"Entiendase por Alice" **_. Y justo grito esto a todo pulmon entrando en la habitacion, cuando yo pronuncie las palabras "Que en media reunion dijo". Creo que lo hizo a posta.

-Oh, deveras?- con el tono que utilizo Jasper puedo decir que ahi se fueron al traste mis 2 horas de concentracion tratando de rescatar al Jazz macho que el mundo alguna vez conocio… aunque claro, esto fue antes de que el conozca a Alice.

**EN LA SALA CULLEN **

**Edward POV**

No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto _"cofcofBellacofcof" _ni siquiera se porque lo hago _**"CofcofBellacofcof" **_lo unico que se es que Bella estara furiosa conmigo si vuelvo a tirarle un jarron en la cara a Emmett.

De forma abrupta, los pensamientos de Carlisle interrumpieron mis cavilaciones. Normalmente les doy privacidad y todo ello pero los de ahora me estaban sorprendiendo; Carlisle casi nunca decia una lisura pero ahora las soltaba en su mente mejor que un marinero.

-Ca-Carlisle?- pregunte algo dudoso.

Ante la mirada perpleja de todos los presentes, Carlisle solo se limito a lanzarnos una mirada envenenada mientras apuntaba de Jasper a Alice. _**"Fracaso en su mision"**_Oh, era eso.

Estubimos mirando por un tiempo indeterminado como Alice le mostraba a su marido los nuevos vestidos que se habia comprado a juego con sus estupidos zapatos Prada _"Los cuales, por cierto" __**"Casi le cuestan la vida a Bella" **_no volvere a permitir que la psicopata del pixie ese vuelva a meter a mi angelito en esas… _plataformas._

-Eh… les parece si continuamos la historia?- nos pregunto Emmett, tratando de desviar la mirada de donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice.

Todos, menos yo, asintieron ante la idea.

**Volviendo a la escena romantica**

**Edward: **NO!

**Emmett: **(suspirando) toma, un nuevo libreto. Ahi tendras la estupida escena romantica con Bella, feliz?

**Edward: **wiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Emmett: **…

**... Volvamos a la historia ahora si por favor**

**Narrador: **Luego de verse mutuamente, Mary Jazz comenzo a sentir algo que nunca antes habia sentido por su "guia", aflorando en ella nuevos sentimientos…

**Mary Jazz: **Oh, mi heroe!… (cambiando la voz a un tono molesto) por la sara que ya era hora de que llegaras! O crees que una doncella como yo cargara todo esto?

**(N/A: **_**Esos **_**sentimientos? WTF...)**

**Cascacocos: **…eh… lamento la espera _milady_, enseguida emprenderemos nuestra marcha pero espero que recuerde que primero debe… hacerme un _favor._

**Narrador: **El sueño del Cascacocos siempre fue el de poder…

Hubiesemos seguido con la historia si no fuese porque ALGUIEN _"CofcofJasper" **"cofcofdirascofcofMarycofJazzcofcof" **_interrumpio lo que se supone que debia de decir.

**Mary Jazz: **Ay pero que pillo! (tecnicamente por el maquillaje cualquiera podria pensar que se ha ruborizado) bueno, que sea rapido…

No tengo idea de lo que paso (es mas, la ultima linea de Jasper ni siquiera estaba en el libreto), pero de pronto Jasper se le acerco al pobre de Edward de forma muy poco decorosa, susurrandole en el oido algo como "haz lo que quieras conmigo" de forma muy seductora… y escalofriante. De ser humano ya habria vomitado.

**Lo sentimos, pero por el momento Edward se encuentra en condiciones poco aptas para seguir y necesita urgentemente el apoyo moral de Bella y el de un psicologo.**

**Bella POV**

Y yo que crei que esto seria una obra sana e inocente…

…y al parecer, es absolutamente todo lo contrario.

Mientras mi pobre novio estaba acurrucado en mi regazo en posicion fetal, sujetando una mantita y rogandome en cada momento de que pase lo que pase no lo abandonase; pude oir claramente como Emmett le gritaba a Jasper que aquella ultima linea no estaba en ninguna parte del libreto… ah! Ya mencione de que tambien estaba Carlisle gritandole al pobre Jazz algo sobre que la imagen que le estaba mostrando era la del mapa de America en blanco y negro y no el estupido vestido rosa que el decia que era?

Suspire. _"Tomalo por el lado amable" _que lado amable? _**"Si Gabrielle, que lado amable?" **__"Eh…" _1 hora despues… _"mmm…" _5 años despues… _**"Gab apurate!" **_creo que su cerebro explotara en cualquier momento… _"Ya se!" _y bien? _"Nada es lo suficientemente malo como para no poder empeorar" _… _**"…" **__"que?" __**"eso no ayudo ni un poquito"**_

-Y si Jazz, te menti!- el grito de Emmett me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones- Ese vestido si hace que te veas gordo!

Golpe bajo. Juro que si Jasper pudiera, ya estaria llorando… aunque claro, en lugar de ello se tiro contra el regazo de Esme, chillando. Pobre.

-Jazz… sabes que no lo decia en serio- dijo Emmett, tratando de reparar el daño- Sabes que te vez grandioso en ese traje…

No funciono; Jasper seguia gritando y pataleando entre los brazos de la paciente Esme. Realmente no se como es que ella se puede tomar todo esto tan tranquilamente.

-Saben? Mejor…- Emm dejo caer un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza y murmuraba- Vayamos a comerciales! Wiiiiii!

Oh, si. Definitivamente su energia volvio.

**Comerciales Navideños por Emmett Cullen.**

**Jacob: **(disfrazado de Rudolph) muy bien niños! Oi nos toca escuchar un villancico de Navidad, aplausos por favor!

Silencio total.

**Jacob: **Eh…dije: "APLAUSOS POR FAVOR!"

Sonido de grillos.

**Jacob: **…perfecto niños! Ahora… (murmurando bajito) …pueden ir llendose a la…

**Emmett: **Chucho!

**Jacob: **Ah, si, perdon. Y con ustedes amigos, les tengo una cancion que compuse con todo mi amor y espiritu Navideño! Espero que les guste!

De pronto, el perro se encontraba en el medio de un escenario improvisado (obra de Alice, supongo) con la luz enfocandolo solo a el quien, aclarandose la gargante, comenzo.

**(N/A: Utilizen el tono de la cancion de Rudolph, el reno. Esta cancion no es mia, la escuche una vez en la radio y me parecio adecuada para la ocasion XD)**

_**Yo tenia un amigo**_

_**Que le pidio a Santa Clause**_

_**Tres kilos de la buena**_

_**Para pasarla mejooor!**_

_**Vino el gordo barbudo**_

_**Que enseguida le ense**__**ñooo**_

**_Una maleta negra_**

_**Que traia todo lo que pidiooo!**_

_**Cambio a los renos por chelas (cerveza)**_

_**Y al trineo lo embaucooo**_

_**Y con toda esa plaaaata**_

_**Pasaron blanca navidaaaaaaaa…**_

**Lamentamos interrumpir el comercial pero les tenemos una noticia: Tenemos visita, wiiiiiiii!!**

**Emmett POV**

La ultima palabra al parecer fue estirada de mas debido a que inesperadamente aparecio el verdadero Santa quien, por azares del destino, atino a golpear a Jacob de tal modo que salio volando por la ventana. Ahora realmente pienso que el gordo barbudo tiene mas fuerza que nosotros ya que en vez de lanzarlo varias millas como usualmente se hace, lo lanzo directamente hacia el cielo.

…**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!**

Y amigos, aquello ultimo que acabamos de escuchar fue la voz del chucho terminando su dichosa cancion desde un punto muy lejano en el cielo. Tecnicamente hasta podria decir que se volvio una estrellita al estilo anime durante un periodo indefinido de segundos.

Observamos a Santa con curiosidad durante un momento.

-Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto al final mi querida Rose.- No es que este en contra…

-Bueno, me parecio que ustedes olvidaron hacerlo a pesar de que esa es una de las escenas esenciales de todo esto asi que…-se quedo pensativo un rato y luego agrego- decidi darles un… _empujoncito._

Bueno, no puedo negar lo que ha dicho sobre la escena y todo eso.

-Y bueno, que haces aqui?- le pregunte a Santa mientras nos sentabamos en la sala Cullen. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como se acercaban tambien el resto de la familia, incluyendo a Edward y a Jasper.

-Oh, bueno. Como aun no es navidad quise darme mientras tanto una vueltita por aqui para visitar a mi adorado y masculino amigo Carl…

Santa se detuvo en seco al momento de voltear a ver a Carlisle… quien todavia seguia vestido de Campanita.

-Carlisle, querrias por favor explicarme…

-Espera, esto tiene una explicacion, veras, a Emmett se le dio que yo sea el hada y…

-No me refiero a eso- lo interrumpio Santa Clause.

-Entonces?- preguntamos todos, confundidos.

-Lo que quiero saber es…- cambiando a un tono molesto, exclamo- POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS VESTIDO CON EL TRAJE QUE LE REGALE A ESME EN NAVIDAD?!?

Vaya, entonces la cosa no era sobre la sexualidad de mi adorado padre, si no del por que estaba usando especificamente el regalo de Esme. Sinceramente ya no entiendo nada.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada Emmett…-me respondio Edward.

-Estupido lector de mentes.

-Y BIEN?- presiono Santa

-Eh… eso es porque… porque…

Un sonido en el jardin interrumpio _"o mejor dicho, salvo"_ a Carlisle. Todos nos paramos ante el ruido _**"Demasiado" **_similar al de un reno sufriendo de dolor.

A continuacion hubo un silencio total.

-Que sucedio?- pregunto Bella- Y donde demonios esta Jasper?

"_Bueno amigos, supongo que se imaginaran lo que paso" __**"Cualquier idiota podria"**_

-Rudolph! Amigo mio, que te paso?!?- grito Santa al ver a su dichoso reno en el piso. Si fuese humano hasta juraria que podria estar en posicion fetal.

El resto de los renos que se encontraban a una prudente distancia _**"Entiendase por 25 metros" **_comenzaron a señalar a Jasper con al cabeza, quien, por cierto, les lanzo una mirada envenenada muy parecida a una que significa: "Traidores"

-TU!-grito Santa, mirando a Jasper- Zoofilico! Alejate de mis renos!

Esperen, ahora si no entiendo. Jazz no se comio al reno? _"Nop" _entonces? _**"Flirteo con el" **_chanfle, de veritas? _"De ahi el trauma del pobre Rodolfo" __**"Jamas se repondra de el"**_

**O.o se suponia que Jasper debia comerse al estupido reno, no flirtear con el pero bueno… que demonios XD**

**La cancion la escuche una vez en la radio asi que no pude resistirme al hecho de ponerla XD lo siento.**

**Tambien lamento la tardanza, se suponia que ya debia haber terminado esto desde hace demasiado tiempo pero debido a algunos traumas psicologicos a los que me han sometido (literalmente) no he tenido tiempo de nada. En el nuevo fic que puse esta una explicacion mas completa… bueno no tanto pero ya que importa XD**

**NOTA: Ningun reno a salido lastimado durante el proceso de esta historia**

"_A menos claro que contemos a Rudolph"_


	5. Genial, problemas con el personal

**Disclaimer: **Todo, absolutamente todo, T-O-D-O es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, MENOS las idioteces. Ella nunca escribiría basura como esta... la verdad es que me siento estúpida aclarando cosas que son más que obvias.

**Notas: **Esto es PARODIA, P-A-R-O-D-I-A. Es más que OBVIO que los personajes no son así, los alteré a todos. ¡Ah, si! Y a la tía que se le ocurra manguearme mis propias idioteces, creeme, sé quien eres, donde vives, y blablabla. Puede que no vaya a buscarte ahora, ni mañana, ni la proxima semana pero estaré ahi... vigilándote... acechándote... *Cara acosadora* y no podrás deshacerte de mí ni con la ayuda del CIA o el FBI...

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

Estuvimos rogándole a Santa que por favor no se lanzase contra Jasper ya que el podía llegar a ser algo…

—¡AHHHH!—el grito se oyó por toda la habitación y en seguida la reconocimos como la voz de Jasper.

—¿¡¿Jazz, que pasó?!?—gritó Alice entrando a la sala… encontrando a un Jasper sentado en el sofa.

—Se me rompio la uña—respondió simplemente, aunque sollozando un poco.

¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Jasper a veces podía llegar a ser algo… _"¿gay?" __**"¿Afeminado?" **_…más bien iva a decir "delicado".

—Oh Dios, Jazz…—murmuró Alice mirando la mano "herida" de su marido.

—Por favor Kelly…—dijo un Jasper desesperado, sosteniendo el dedo donde se había roto la santa uña con toda una mano, acunándola. —¡Tienes que ser fuerte, dime algo! Hablame por favor, ¡di algo!

… Bien, eso si fue raro, aunque quizá algo comprensible.

—Tranquila Kelly amor mío, ya crecerás hermosa otra vez…

…"_¿Decías Carlisle?" __**"¿Quien demonios le pone de nombre Kelly a una **__**uña**__**?" **_Eh… como sea.

Mientras mi masculino hijo _"Nótese el sarcasmo" _se recomponía de haber perdido una uña, Esme y yo nos quedamos acurrucados uno junto al otro en el sofá; ella pensando en no sé qué y yo imaginándome a mí mismo cambiando a Emmett o a Jasper por un gato. Puede quizás que a Esme incluso le guste la idea de tener a una cosita pequeña y adorable como hijo.

—¿Carlisle?—preguntó la inconfundible voz de Edward mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?—pregunté—¿Qué es lo que perturba a mi **ÚNICO HIJO**?

El efecto no fue exactamente lo que esperé: Ni bien pronuncié esas palabras, aparecieron ante mí tanto Jasper como Emmett. Jasper iva con su… wtf, su maldita uña vendada mientras que Emm iva con unos… ¿Anteojos extra gruesos y…? _"¿Esas son pecas pintadas con el lápiz labial de Rose o me parece? __**"Rose va a castrarlo con una galletita ni bien se entere de lo de su labial"**_

—¡Creíamos que nos amabas!—me gritó Jasper a la vez que se iva corriendo hacia el regazo de Alice _"de nuevo". _Su esposa me mandó una mirada gélida; no por hacer llorar a su marido, sino por obligarla a ella a consolarlo… otra vez.

—¡Te lo dije Jazz, somos adoptados, aquí nadie nos quiere!—sollozó Emmett aún en su uniforme de niño nerd.

—Eh… muchachos…—comenzé. Si no me disculpo ahora se pondrá peor. —Por si aún no se han dado cuenta, ustedes _SI_ han sido adoptados. Aunque de veras no fue mi intención decir eso y… ¿Emm?

—¿Si, papito lindo precioso y hermoso? — _"Eso sí dio miedo" _

—Se podría saber… ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—Eso era exactamente lo que te quería decir, Carlisle. —me susurró Edward. —Será mejor que vayas a tu despacho…

OH. MY. FCKIN'. GOD.

¡¡¡MI DESPACHO!!!

**Edward POV**

Para los que se preguntan por qué Carlisle está arrodillado frente a la puerta de su despacho... bueno... _"¡Yo sé, yo sé!" _¿y bien? _**"Emmett acaba de hacer mierda el despacho de Carlisle, rompiendo los libros, los cuadros, los diplomas..., eso es todo" **__"¡Yo quería responder eso!" __**"ups..." **_bueno, como sea.

—Dame-Una-Razón-Para-No-Hacerte-Mierda-Ahora-Mismo—masculló Carlisle despacio, mientras pensaba en una y un millón de formas de cómo torturar a un idiota lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Porque soy tu hijo? —respondió Emmett, en modo de pregunta.

—¿Y se podría saber que demonios hacias en mi despacho?

—Estaba terminando el libreto.

Silencio total. Juro que pude oír como la inexistente sangre de Carlisle comenzaba a hervir.

—Mmm… ¿y qué fue lo que progresaste? —pregunté, tratando de arreglar la tensión en el ambiente.

Para los que se preguntan: ¿Por qué no lo hace Jasper?. Bueno, en estos momentos está demasiado ocupado dándole una operación "extra-importantísima" a su querida uña.

Y sí, tambien le acaba de inyectar anestecia para que su amada "Kelly" no sufra. Alice hasta le acaba de poner una almohadilla en modo de camilla para evitar posibles molestias. Estúpido.

—¡Esto!—me respondió Emmett, felíz. Casi me caigo de la silla del susto que es el ser arrancado de tu mundo de idioteces tan brutalmente.

Me tendió una hoja en la que decía "No sé que escribir" .

—Emmett… ¿Se podría saber qué rayos significa esto? —pregunté.

—Bueno… Esme dijo que escriba lo primero que se me viniese a la cabeza y… bueno, es lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Bravo Emmett.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea!

Maldita sea, Emmett.

**Volviendo a la antigua escena que ALGUIEN arruinó **_**cofcofJaspercofcof**_

**Narrador: **El sueño del cascacocos siempre fue el de poder encontrar a alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien pasar una eternidad y…

—¿Edward? —me interrumpí a mí mismo esta vez. —¿Me repites por qué demonios debo de leer esta cursilería?

—Porque quiero la escena romántica con Bella.

—¿Pero tenías que meter _esto _precisamente en mi libreto?

—Emmett, estás arruinando mi momento ¿Sabes?

—Continuemos.

**Cascacocos: **Hay una chica en un país algo lejano a este de quien realmente estoy enamorado y…

**Mary Jazz: **¿Te refieres a mí?

**Cascacocos: **¡Por supuesto que no, imb-piiii de mie-piii..!

**Emmett: **¡EDWARD!

**Cascacocos: **Digo... No, claro que no _señorita. _Me refiero a una CHICA dulce, adorable, FEMENINA, inteli...

**Mary Jazz: **¿Por qué siento que intentas insinuarme algo?

**Cascacocos: **(Sarcasmo) No, claro que no, cómo crees...

**Narrador: **De pronto, apareció el hada madrina envuelta en toda su gloria y elegancia, junto con una misteriosa nube plateada...

**Espíritu Carlítico: **¿Quien mier-piiiii está fumando marihuana aquí?

**Emmett: **¡Carlisle!

**Espíritu Carlítico: **¡Ah, sí! A lo que iva... bien, ya se juntaron, Mary Jazz ya intentó violarte, ya le dijiste lo que querías... ahora sólo les queda a ambos una cosa.

**Mary Jazz: **¿Qué?

**Espíritu Carlítico: **Dentro de poco, vendrá un elegante corcel que los llevará a ambos a la tierra del más allá, donde se encuentra la hermosa joven quien le robó el corazón al cascacocos. Tu misión en este caso será ayudarlo a conquistarla, ¿entendido?

**Mary Jazz: **¿Y por qué tengo que ayudarlo yo si tu eres el hada aquí?

**Espíritu Carlítico: **Porque eso es lo que dice este estúpido libreto de –piiiiii!

**Narrador: **¡Ejem! Dicho esto, la hermosa Hada desapareció junto con una pequeña barrera de nube plateada y...

**Lamentamos decirles que ha habido un pequeñísimo problema con los efectos especiales, esperen un minuto...**

**Emmett POV**

—¡Jacob, idiota! ¡UN POCO de nube plateada, no toda! ¡deja esa maldita marihuana en paz! —grité en cuanto ví que el chucho perdía el control. ¿Qué parte de "Es difícil conseguir marimba en estos días" no entiende?

—Rayos. —susurró, dejando la bendita hierva a un costado.

**Sigamos con la obra por favor**

**¡Boom!**

**Narrador: **Ni bien hubieron pasado unos minutos, frente a ellos apareció una imitación barata de rodolfo, el reno. Para los que se preguntan "¿Y el corsel que mencionó el hada?" bueno...

—¡No es mi culpa que el chucho ese no sea lindo!—gritó Alice. —¡Soy estilista, no Dios!

Hay tienen su respuesta.

**Reno barato (Jacob): **¡Hey! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el reno barato?

**Cascacocos: **Mmm… ¿quizá porque no te comprarían ni por 1 centavo?

**Narrador: **¡Ejem! Bien, sigamos... el "adorable" reno que apareció les indicó con la cabeza que lo montasen para llevarlos a su dest...

**Jacob: **¿¡¿Acaso estás loco?!?

**Emmett: **¡Que lo hagas, te digo!

**Edward: **(Sonriendo más de lo normal) Voy a disfrutar esto...

**Sep, problemas con el personal de nuevo. Por el momento esperemos hasta que terminen con sus problemas maritales...**

**Edward: **¡¡QUE NO SON PROBLEMAS MARITALES!!

**Whatever...**

**Edward POV**

_Por qué rayos debo ser yo el estúpido reno, Seth sería mejor para esto que yo... _pensó el chucho mientras se ponía de cuatro patas. Siento que voy a disfrutar esto.

—¡¡Pero que te estoy diciendo que te pongas como un reno, no como un perro, _perro_!!—gritó Emmett mientras tiraba su libreto dramáticamente al suelo.

—¡Pues tu soporta que un metro-sexual se monte encima tuyo!—contraatacó, mirando significativamente a Jasper.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? —Ay Jazz…

—Edward, vas tu primero. —dijo Emmett mientras veía… bien, no voy a preguntar por qué rayos tiene incluso unos dibujos de mí y Jasper montados encima del _reno._ —Asegurate de dejarle sitio a Jasper.

Bueno, ni modo.

Me acerqué a Jacob para sentarme sobre su espalda pero no tengo ni la más mínima y estúpida idea de como es que el muy idiota se resvaló, quedando boca arriba y por ende dejandome a mi en una posición... poco saludable.

"_Para las que no entendieron al genio este" __**"Cierto metro-sexual estuvo hasta hace poco buscando su jabón perfumado que, ¡Oh casualidad!, terminó cerca del chucho" **__"Quien, ¡Oh casualidad! Se resbaló con él" __**"Y, ¡Oh casualidad de nuevo! Terminó con él boca arriba y a nuestro Eddie encima en posiciones poco aptas para menores de edad" **__"Por lo que ahora sigue le típica sesión de __«Jodamos a Edward»" __**"Sinceramente es nuestra parte favorita de toda la historia"**_

—¡¡EDWARD QUE RAYOS HACES MONTANDO AL CHUCHO!!—Bien, eso sonó DEMASIADO raro, menos mal que Bella no está cerca porque sino…

—¡¿Edward?!

Oh, mierda...

**Pensamientos de todos**

**Carlisle: **Vaya, y yo que creí que le enseñé bien…

**Esme: **Dios, ¡Mi hijo es zoofílico!

**Emmett: **¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre dije que Edward era un rarito y no me equivoqué! ¡Chúpate esa Jasper, me debes 50 dólares!

**Rosalie: **¡Con razón siempre le daba más atención a ese maldito puma que a mí!

**Jasper: **Rayos, ¿Alguien ha visto mi jabón favorito?

**Alice: **Creo que debí de haberle advertido a Edward… ¡Pero es que Jasper me preguntó primero por su jabón!

**Volvamos al caos. Ciertamente creemos que esta historia nunca acabará si seguimos en este paso.**

**Emmett POV**

Vaya, pobre Bella... debe de ser feo que tu novio vampiro se niege a montarte a ti, pero que sí acepte montar a un chucho... y lo peor de todo es que lo hace en tu cara y para colmo...

—¡¡EMMETT, BASTA!!

Rayos, no me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Bella, cariño, esto no es lo que parece…

—¡Lo montas a él pero no a mí! ¿¡Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?!

—Espera, lo estás sacando todo de quicio, esto no es lo que parece…

—¿Entonces por qué estás a horcajadas sobre mi mejor amigo licántropo?

—Bueno pues, eso es porque…

—¡¡Porque me desea más a mí que a tí Bella, por eso!! ¡Afront…! —ese _fue _Jacob.

Para los que se preguntan, ¿Qué le pasó al chucho luego de eso? Bien, ese comentario realmente cabreó a cierta personita cuyo nombre comienza con _Ed _y termina con _ward. _¿Pero que fue exactamente lo que le paso? Verán, esta vez no sólo lo arrojamos por la ventana, si no que también lo enviamos a la suicida misión de encontrar la atlántida… sin equipo.

Apuesto lo que sea a que con esto rompemos el mito de que los perros saben nadar.

**Por favor, dejemos a estos dos solos con sus problemas maritales y vayámonos a situaciones aún más problemáticas como la Atlántida, por ejemplo.**

**Jacob POV – O mejor dicho conciencias de Jacob POV**

"_**Oye Jake, ¿como piensas salirte vivo de esto?"**_..._"¿Por qué tengo la horrenda sensación de que no nos escucha? ¿Crees que siga vivo?" __**"Oh, vamos, no es la primera vez que lo patean en el trasero para arrojarlo desde la ventana" **__"Pero es la primera vez que lo patean tan fuerte que creo que incluso estamos en las costas de Grecia" __**"Naaa, estamos a 60km por debajo de la superficie, es imposible que sean las costas" **__"Hey, ¡mira! Eso parece los restos de algo" __**"Vaya, incluso podría decirse que son los restos del templo de Apollymi*... aunque claro, es imposible" **__"¡Un momento! ¿No es esto la atlántida?" __**"Eso parece" **__"Pero... estamos sin equipo. Edward nos mandó de una patada de frente hasta aquí" __**"Ajá... y el punto es...?" **__"¿Qué hay de la presión del agua?" __**"..." **__"..." _...

"_¡Mie__**rda!"**_

**Emmett POV**

—¡¡EDWARD!! ¡¿¡AHORA DE DÓNDE SACARÉ A OTRO RENO!?!

* * *

_Apollymi: _Diosa Atlántica. Se dice que fue ella quien mandó a todo el continente Atlántico al fonde del mar debido a un problema con su familia.

**¡Voy 3 semanas con la extra-presión y sigo viva! ¡Wiiii!**

**Bien, whatever, no se me ocurría que escribir... bueno no, si tenía idea de que escribir pero era tan estúpido que incluso cuando se lo conté a una amiga juro que ví la verguenza ajena en su rostro. Chanfle, necesito un mocca...**


End file.
